In recent years, problems of obesity and hyperlipemia have increased due to excessive consumption of oils, fats, sugars, etc., and decreased consumption of dietary fibers. It has been suggested that certain adult diseases, which are leading causes of death, such as cancer, heart diseases, etc., are associated with excessive consumption of oils, fats, and sugars and decreased consumption of dietary fibers. For these reasons, low calorie foodstuffs wherein oil or fat is replaced by substances with beneficial texturizing properties have become popular.
Some Polysaccharides have been described as texturizing agents and fat replacers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,671 relates to a food or drink containing a fructose polymer mainly composed of beta-2,1-bond, referred to as “polyfructan”, as a substitute for oils, fats, and sugars and having improved gel properties compared with foods containing other oil, fat, or sugar substitutes and a creamy taste and texture equivalent to that derived from oils and fats and a method of producing such a food or drink.
WO2007/128559 and WO2007/128559 teach that very long chain inulins are efficient texturizing agents and fat replacers, especially in dairy products and ice cream.